When purchasing a new mattress, a customer often wants to test the mattress in a showroom by laying on a sample mattress. Retailers and manufacturers often recommend that a customer fully test a mattress in a showroom to determine comfort, preference, style, and other features. Fully testing a mattress generally includes completely reclining upon a mattress to simulate the sleep experience.
Some customers may be reluctant to fully test a mattress for fear of getting the mattress dirty with shoes or placing their head on a pillow that was tested by another customer. These concerns may impact a customers' testing experience and interfere with the customer's evaluation of the product.
A variety of protective coverings have been placed upon a foot end of a mattress by retailers and manufacturers to protect a sample mattress from customer's shoes. Such coverings have been attached to mattresses in a variety of ways including providing apron-like extensions which extend over the foot end of the bed.
Thus, various embodiments of the present invention are directed at improving a customer's experience in evaluating mattresses by addressing such concerns and others.